Feeling Loved (epilougue to "Phantoms")
by Marguerite Wanna be
Summary: AFter what happened Veronica can't sleep, and who better to help her then her big 'sister'.


Feeling Loved.  
By MWB.  
  
Disclaimer: You guessed it I don't any of the following chacters or the show, only this story.  
  
Summary: After what happened Veronica can't sleep and who else to help her through it then her big 'sister'.  
  
Dedication: To Armmy (Arms, Armslore, Armslore 14, Chris, and everything in between;)) for a guy who's a friend and always love's a Veronica story.  
  
WARNING: This IS a SPOILER!  
  
  
  
  
Veronica rolled from her stomach to her back, sighing she flipped to her right side, "I can't sleep," she finally muttered and got keeping the sheet wrapped around her naked body.   
  
Marguerite stirred slightly and sat up thinking she had heard someone moving in the kitchen, quietly she got out of her bed and made her way to the living/kitchen area, grabbing her robe on the way.   
  
Walking in she saw the young jungle girl they had all come to know and love, "Veronica?" Marguerite called quietly.   
  
Startled Veronica jumped, nearly loosing her sheet, she grinned slightly at the older woman who had more or less become a sister to her, "Didn't hear you come in, must slipping,".   
  
"Into heartbreak," Marguerite said, walking around to sit by the side of the younger woman, as she sat she patted Veronica on the arm comffortingly.   
  
Veronica glanced down at her hands, "I alway thought Ned was who I loved, untill him," Veronica nearly whispered letting a tear slip down her cheek, Marguerite smiled and wiped the tear away. "When Ned first left," Veronica continued, "I was lost, I had idea how get through the day, let alone life, but when he returned, he was different, he had changed,".   
  
"For better or for worse?" Marguerite questioned softly.   
  
Veronica smiled and tucking the sheet in she stood feeling the need to pace, "I don't know," she said filling the teapot and placing on the barely flaming fire, once done she leaned on the counter facing Marguerite, "He scared me, he made me realize that life is short and you can't risk it, not as easily he did. And it allso made me realize that I didn't want someone like that, and I think thats when it happened," the young woman said pulling a cup from the cabinet and holding another towards Marguerite in a silent question.   
  
Marguerite knoded before asking, "What did happen Veronica?".   
  
Veronica smiled and returned to her seat, "I......I fell out of love," she said hoarsly, "but it hurt worse falling back into love with another, and then to know that man or whatever he was 'loved' me because I looked some he knew 100 years ago," Veronica paused then continued, "maybe I'm just unlovable,".   
  
Marguerite took the young girls hand in her own, "I love you Veronica," she said with a smile.   
Veronica shook her head, "It's not same Marguerite, you know that,".   
  
"No, it's not, but Veronica your not unlovable, that's me," Marguerite said with a laugh.   
"Roxton loves you, so do I, not same the way he does," Veronica finished quickly.   
  
Marguerite grinned, "Good," she dropped the hand that belonged to young beauty, "Someone once said that there are plenty of fish in sea, and with your looks you'll no trouble hooking one,".   
Veronica laughed at how what the heiress said sounded, "I don't want a fish Marguerite, I want some one to love me, not like you do," Veronica said before Marguerite could comment. Marguerite rolled her eyes slightly and stood up, she moved behind the counter and quickly dumped a handful some herbs and a dash of whiskey into the teapot. "Hey! what was that for?" Veronica asked trying to be quiet as to not wake the other occupants. Marguerite smiled, "To help you sleep, if your feeling better I'll be going, Roxton is making me go hunting tomorrow,". Veronica smiled at the hierss's thoughtfullness, and she didn't miss the sparkle when she mentioned the handsome hunter.  
  
  
End!  
  
MWB.  
Reviews welcome!  
  
rox15us@yahoo.com 


End file.
